


When You Were Young

by taylothlorien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylothlorien/pseuds/taylothlorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kankri Vantas. Or, at least, it was. You suppose things in these dream bubbles don’t matter so much anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> When You Were Young - The Killers - 2006

_You sit there in your heartache_

Your name is Kankri Vantas. Or, at least, it was. You suppose things in these dream bubbles don’t matter so much anymore. That is what your dancestor keeps saying, after all. When you let him speak. But this is how you keep grounded in this eternity of nothingness, holding on to the problems of your long-gone world. What else is there?

But at the end of the day, there is your hive to return to, and you do. Alone.

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

_To save your from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch it now, here he comes_

That is, until Cronus walks through the door. He’s fresh off a tiff with Mituna, as per usual, but his eyes change as he sees you on what these humans call a couch, skimming through a copy of their literature. Your eyes look up to meet his and you’re hooked.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he talks like a gentlemen_

_Like you imagined when you were young_

Never once did you think you would spend so much time with Cronus as you do now. But he kicks off his boots and walks in like he owns the hive. And really, he could. It’s as much his as it is yours now.

He’s walking up to you like the main character in all of those romantic comedies you used to love so much, a look in his eyes that makes you freeze and melt at the same time.

_Can we climb this mountain_

_I don't know_

_Higher now than ever before_

He sidles up to you and sits back on the couch, legs and arms wide, a dominant stance. It suits him, just like the smirk that’s growing on his face as he looks at you. He jerks his head, beckoning you over, and goodness you can’t help but obey. His calm is your drug and it’s making you high, calm for once on a stormy sea of your own mental making.

_I know we can make it if we take it slow_

You don’t really hesitate in setting your book aside as you shift and crawl over to him, settling yourself in his lap in a way that has become so familiar to you in death. Sometimes you wonder what this would have been like in life.

_Let's take it easy_

_Easy now, watch it go_

But Cronus isn't always interested in the calm, and this is no exception. He tilts your head up with a few of his fingers, running a possessive thumb over your cheek which is burning with the color of your blood right now.

_We're burning down the highway skyline_

_On the back of a hurricane that started turning_

_When you were young_

_When you were young_

The thrill that goes through you as he leans his head to kiss you you recognize as the feeling that jolted through your gut when he first took you on his motorcycle through the bubbles, the wind blowing your hair around your horns, and for the first time you could drop everything in your mind for a little while and just feel.

The hurricane of passion between you swells faster than seems possible, and before you know it, your legs are wrapped around his hips as he carries you to the respite block, not breaking the kiss for a moment.

_And sometimes you close your eyes_

_And see the place where you Used to live_

_When you were young_

As you are laid back on the human bed, you are unpleasantly reminded of what will happen when this ends. You will sleep and your dreams will be his dreams, your dreams, the dreams of a reality where you are The Sufferer, The Signless, and the pain and suffering will be so great that you’ll forget you’re dreaming at all, waking up sobbing into a seadweller’s chest.

_They say the devil's water - it ain't so sweet_

And you seek comfort.

_You don't have to drink right now_

And Cronus is so close, right there, worshipping your body with his.

_But you can dip your feet_

_Every once in a little while_

And who could blame you for submitting to it all, drowning in the comfort and lust of another naked form so close to yours, so vulnerable and yet so strong, there to take care of you.

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

_To save you from your old ways_

So you do. You let him comfort you with his body. You let him take you, claim you, make you his for the eternity stretching ahead of you.

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch it now, here he comes_

And damn everything else he is, damn everything else that you are. It dissolves -- your judgement, his entitlement, both of your horrible, destructive personalities. You can destroy together. You wouldn’t care if he destroyed you.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

You look up at him as he thrashes inside of you, his hair falling into his face, cheeks flushed violet, a sheen of sweat that makes him look more like a god than a god tier, and that stupid cigarette tucked behind one of his eyes, and damn you but your heart stops in awe of his dangerous looks, that he wants to do this with you.

And your view is obstructed, because he leans down.

_But he talks like a gentlemen_

And whispers.

_Like you imagined when you were young_

_When you were young_

“Flushed for you, Kanny.”

_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

You can’t hold back, and he can’t either, and the end is such shattering bliss, your eyes trained on his face of elation.

And his eyes trained on yours.

And you can’t help but pant out, too.

_ He doesn't look a thing like Jesus _

“Flushed for you, Cronus.”

_But more than you'll ever know_


End file.
